


F U N G U S

by c137-ricks-d (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Rickx Reader Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/c137-ricks-d
Summary: A Short Drabble of Fungus!Rick. :3





	F U N G U S

Every blink, every hair bristle, every breath. It was all about him now. You had walked into a room that they had very much sealed off for a very particular reason. At first, you didn’t realise that the spores had gotten into you even after all of your precautions. It was such a slow process and you probably should have followed the warnings. It was too late now to look back on this anyway. You were now back seat, drowning inside of your own consciousness. All you could do now was to watch what the new inhabitor of your body. You two felt the same stimuli, thoughts became always intertwined. Sometime though, it felt like this new consciousness was outside of your body. Tilting your head, grazing his lips across your skin. You felt it sometimes when you particularly wanted to fight for control that moment. His long non existing fingers trailing down your chest. You could feel the sparks everywhere it wanted. Sometimes it made you even think that he was actually in the room with you. You felt your eyes half lidded as the parasite in your body would materialise him in only your vision. The tall man made your jaw tremble. He runs his hands through that messy blue hair of his as he’d walk you into the wall. It felt so strange. You knew it wasn’t real, but you couldn’t fight it. Everything inside was screaming and fighting. The drowning feeling started becoming overwhelming as the delusion ran his hand up your inner thigh. You exhaled and succame to the illusions it was creating for you. You could almost feel his rough lips against yours. His fingers pumping into your most private areas. You felt your eyes rolling into the back of your head. You knew you were moaning, but you didn’t know if you actually heard it or if it was just in your mindscape. As the imaginary scientist lifted you so that he could line up his long thick cock with your velvety insides, you felt him again entering more into your veins. It was taking more and more control. You were just letting it happen. Your vagina ached. You felt every muscle converging wanting the pure bliss of whenever the hallucination would thrust it’s almost monstrous dick inside of your awaiting cavern. The vision very happily gave you the feeling that your body wanted. His dick felt like it was almost ripping you in half. It sent you into ecstasy. Those were your last moments of conscious thought. The fantasy of the parasite that had now just used your body for its own growth fucking you into the void.

But, it didn’t end there as you had once thought it was, you were now a part of him… Just as he was apart of you. You could make his long fingers wrap around his length and pleasure all of you. His moans and grunts were just as he made you believe. Maybe this existence was not going to be so bad.


End file.
